Update 08
Battlestar Galactica Online - Game Update 08 - Top Gun Battle BSGO's Second anniversary! 15 May 2013 Pilots, Today marks a great day: we are celebrating the 2nd anniversary of Battlestar Galactica Online! CONGRATULATIONS! With this celebration we would like to thank all of you for keeping it up with this awesome game! We thank you for your patience and trust you put into us, your new development team! So join the celebration, since from today on we’re going to enjoy the next days with our brand new “Top Gun Battle” and some valuable sales. Keep your eyes peeled for daily updated sales in your shop and the first tournament invite SOON. See all the details below if you’re interested to know what our new battle is going to be like. Game Update 08 - Top Gun Battle Have you got what it takes to be a real “Top Gun”? If you think you might be the best strike pilot of all pilots you should be excited – since with this Game Update 08 we are introducing our “Top Gun Battle”! A tournament, where you will be able to compete against the best strike pilots on your server. Our brand new tournament sector “Hades” awaits you to join the fight and show your skills and maneuvers in flight. And you will need the guts to fight for glory, since you are going to compete against all others! That means: Everyone fights against everyone else, no factions, no squadrons – pure survival of the best! Ever wanted to dominate in combat against your friends and wing mates on a bigger scale? Then this battle is your playground! Here are all the features of our new tournament: 'The Setting' *It will take place in a separate sector instead of our normal sectors and will be turned on at certain times during the week after being announced in the forums *Only strike class ships are being allowed in the tournament *It’s “Free for all”, everyone will be fighting everyone else, regardless of faction *It is split into level groups (brackets), so new players will have the chance to compete against others. The level brackets are: 1-9, 10-19, 20-39, 40 and above. Every level group has its own Hades sector for more fairness *A sector can hold 100 players, regardless of faction. If sector is full joining will be impossible. If a player drops out of the tourney sector, another will have the chance to join. *It will be impossible to enter the tournament while being in a squadron * The tournament is joined by clicking the flashing icon in the 2nd top row of the UI buttons 'The Sector' *The sector features a sector border which you shouldn’t cross, because you will take damage if you do so. If you have been flying too far – just turn around, look for the big rock in the middle of the sector and head back to where the action is *After dying you have the option to choose whether spawning at a random point at the sector border or in your home sector for repairs *Nuclear warheads are not functional in the tournament *It’s impossible to form a squad in the sector 'The Scoring' *Every player is collecting points to achieve a certain score, which will be relevant for determining the winner *A regular Kill shot awards 100 points to your total score *Killing five players without dying puts you on a ‘killing spree’, awards you the “Ace status” – with an indicator above your brackets for everyone to see (and hunt) and giving you 10 bonus points more for every kill during the killing spree, *Killing a player who is on a killing spree is an ‘Ace Kill’ and awards you 10 bonus points for every kill the player did while being an Ace *Killing a ‘Top Gun’ – a player who is in the Top 4 of the whole tournament – awards 40 bonus points *Killing a player, who has killed you 3 times and therefore is your ‘Nemesis’, awards you another 40 bonus points 'The UI' * An Ace player, who killed five others without dying, will receive an icon at his target brackets, so everyone can see who is on a killing spree * A Top Gun player, who is in the Top 4 of the whole tournament, will receive an icon at his target brackets, easily noticeable and now hunted by everyone * Your ‘Nemesis’, the player who killed you three times in a row, will have an icon for you to see and take revenge *In the top right corner you will be able to see the ‘kill spam’ – an instantly updated list of who shot who, all icons mentioned above will appear there as well *Also in the top right corner below the icon rows you will be able to find your current score and your kills and deaths, as well as the time left in the tournament 'The Ranking' *You access the tournament leaderboards by pressing “L” and choosing the ‘Tournament’ section {Picture leaderboard icon} *The leaderboard will display the top 100 players from all level brackets in the whole tournament *The leaderboard shows the position, the name of the player, his score and the Kill/Death ratio – the background color represents his faction *The top 100 players will receive their prizes via in-game mail automatically after the Tournament ended *The prizes obviously depend on the position in the Tournament**The First place goes to the Top 4 players **Second place will be position 5 to 10 **Third: from 11 to 20 **Fourth: from 21 to 40 **Fifth place will receive a small participation package: from 41 to 100 * Only the four top players on every server, the ‘Top Guns’ will receive a Gold Medal and will keep it until the next tournament starts, you really need to earn this shiny medal! * Players who placed second (position 5 to 10) will receive a Silver Medal, which is almost as good as the Gold version, because it’s marking the small elite of real good fighters. And just like the Gold medal winners, Silver medalists need to earn their icon with every tournament *The leaderboard will be updated every 5 minutes and shows the top 100 players throughout the whole tournament, means: of all brackets. *In case of two or more players having the same score the Kill / Death ratio will determine who’s better than the other(s) *'Important: Due to the fact that we are introducing a brand NEW tournament we’re REMOVING all previously achieved tournament icons completely and you will need to show your skills to earn new badges to show off. But rest assured: those are really worth the effort!' To make the long “Scoring and Ranking story” short: Kill as many as you can while not dying – and you will be the “Top Gun”! We hope you enjoy our new “Top Gun Battle” and you’re going to strive for being the best of the best on YOUR server! The real “Top Gun”! 'Bugfixes' *Implemented a solution to fix / reduce Unity client crashes after FTL jumping Category:Updates